Harry LIAG
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry is pushed into a video game. See what happens! Godlike Harry! Videogame! Light Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've seen so many of these that I just want to try one. So, here is the Harry LIAG story!**

**Pairings: Harry/harem**

**Warnings: Videogame, Godlike! Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, or it's spells. I do, however, own any characters or spells that I create on my own.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry all of a sudden woke up after being hit by the killing curse.

Harry looked around and said, "What the hell."

Harry was in a white room with nothing in it.

"Is this hell?" Harry wondered confused, no way that heaven would be so blank.

Harry then saw a TV screen and went up to it.

The TV turned on and Harry jumped back in shock.

Harry then inched close enough to read what it said.

**Harry Potter**

**Stats**

**Achievements**

**Progress**

**Options**

**Cheats**

**Help**

**Friends**

Harry snorted as he looked at it and said, "What am I supposed to do, say, 'Achievements' and it comes up."

Harry jumped back as the screen changed and turned to the 'Achievements' screen.

**Achievements:**

**Lived to 17: +17,000 **

**Survived Voldemort (6): +60,000 **

**Made friend: Hermione: +10,000**

**Made friend: Luna: +10,000**

**Made friend: Neville: +10,000**

**Made friend: Susan: +10,000**

**Made friend: Hannah: +10,000**

**Found out the truth about Sirius: +30,000**

**Went to Hogwarts for 6 years: +60,000**

**Made it to Diagon Alley: +10,000**

**Survived Dursleys: +17,000**

**Subtotal: 244,000**

**Died against Voldemort: -100,000**

**Sirius died: -30,000**

**Tolerated Ron: -50,000**

**Remus died: -30,000**

**Bellatrix survived: -30,000**

**Dumbledore manipulates: -60,000**

**Snape lived (bad): -20,000**

**Draco lived (bad): -40,000**

**Didn't get revenge on Wormtail: -50,000**

**Total: -136,000**

**Rating: There isn't a rating this bad**

**Karmatic rating: good sumeritan**

"What the hell? I'm in the negatives for this!" Harry screamed.

"Huh, there's something called new game here." Harry exclaimed.

The screen changed again and said,

**Choose your avatar**

**Good Harry: Locked: Acquire with Super Hero charisma**

**Basic Harry: Neutral**

**Bad Harry: Locked acquire by casting all 3 unforgivables succesfully**

**Vampire Harry: locked how to acquire: befriend a vampire**

**Werewolf Harry: unlocked Health: -50 Stamina: +100 Magic: +150 Charisma: -200**

**Strong Harry: Locked: help Dudley with his training**

**Veela Harry: Locked: Go on a Date with a Veela**

**Acromantula Harry: Locked: Become friends with Aragog**

**Wise Harry: Locked: Become a Raven claw with Basic Harry**

**Loyal Harry: Locked: Become a Hufflepuff with Basic Harry**

**Cunning Harry: Locked: Become a Slytherin with Basic Harry**

**Brave Harry: Unlocked! Bravery: +50 Cunning: -100 Wisdom: -150 Loyalty: 0**

**Others locked until further achievements tell about them.**

Harry blinked and thought for a while and then said, "Basic is the best choice right now."

**Background:**

**For Eleven years, the wizarding world has been in chaos thanks to the powers of Dark Lord Voldemort. Many have stood against him and all have fallen. But, Halloween in 1981 brings an end to his reign of terror by the most unexpected person…a baby Harry Potter. Harry is then left at the Dursleys by Dumbledore. The story starts when Harry is eleven…**

"Make Harry get the mail." Dudley complained.

"Harry, go get the mail," Vernon commanded.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry said.

"Dudley, poke him with your smelting stick." Vernon commanded.

Harry dodged the blow and walked out of the room, muttering curse words about the Dursleys and their ancestry.

Harry got the mail and smirked. It appeared that he had gotten the Hogwarts letter.

Harry quickly hid the letter and gave the rest of the mail to the Dursleys.

Harry then went outside to start his chores.

Harry read the letter on the porch and saw that it was his Hogwart's letter.

Harry heard a ping and looked up.

**Congratulations! You have gotten the Hogwarts letter. **

**Exp: +500**

**Harry Potter**

**Level 2**

**Basic points to spend: +100**

**Stamina: +20**

**Magic: +50**

**Health: +30**

**Bonuses: **

**Points to spend: +20**

**Parseltongue: level 2 10 points**

**Magic senses: Level 2 10 points**

**Animagus: Level 1 0 points**

**Potions master: Level 1 0 points**

**Alchemist: Level 1 0 points**

**Enchanter: Level 1 0 points**

**Seer: Level 1 0 points**

**Warder: Level 1 0 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 1 0 points**

**Trap maker: Level 1 0 points**

**Beast master: Level 1 0 points**

**Leader: Level 1 0 points**

**Dark arts: Level 1 0 points**

**Financer: Level 1 0 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 1 0 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 1 0 points**

**Quick reader: Level 1 0 points**

**Gardener: Level 1 0 points**

**Chef: Level 1 0 points**

**Total Level: 2**

**Amount to Level 3: 400**

**Exp gained: 500**

Harry just cackled at all the choices that he got and picked the ones that would benefit him to the full extent: Parseltongue and magic sensing.

Harry figured that the basilisk would be easier to survive if he had an upgraded Parseltongue and he also figured that he would be able to stop spells from hitting him if he got the upgrade for magic sense.

Harry then blinked as he felt something surrounding him and looked up to see a barrier surrounding Privett Drive. The strange thing was that it was very thin.

"Huh, I guess that the blood ward did exist!" Harry mused to himself.

Harry then started gardening and plowed himself into the ground when he tripped on something.

Harry pulled it out of the ground with a frown, he could have sworn that this was one of the days that he had gotten all of the weeds out.

**Congratulations! You have found an upgrade! Upgrades grant you extra levels in certain attributes and give you extra points to spend.**

**Gardner: +2 Potions master: +2 Wand Maker: +2 Chef +2 Alchemist: +2**

**1/? Upgrades found. For more information on upgrades, find a map in one of the stores or in the wilderness!**

Harry blinked and smirked as he felt the power up. Harry then went back to gardening for the day before he decided to read the letter again. At that point, he noticed something that wasn't there before.

**To send an acceptance letter, touch here.**

Harry touched there and watched as an owl appeared and took a note from him.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders before he felt something.

**Congratulations! You have sent your Hogwarts acceptance letter.**

**Exp: +1000**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +100**

**Health: 150**

**Magic: 200**

**Stamina: 150**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +20**

**Parseltongue: level 2 10 points**

**Magic senses: Level 2 10 points**

**Animagus: Level 2 10 points**

**Potions master: Level 4 30 points**

**Alchemist: Level 3 0 points**

**Enchanter: Level 1 0 points**

**Seer: Level 1 0 points**

**Warder: Level 1 0 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 1 0 points**

**Trap maker: Level 1 0 points**

**Beast master: Level 1 0 points**

**Leader: Level 1 0 points**

**Dark arts: Level 1 0 points**

**Financer: Level 1 0 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 1 0 points**

**Quick reader: Level 1 0 points**

**Gardener: Level 3 20 points**

**Chef: Level 3 20 points**

**Total Level: 4**

**To next level: 700**

**Exp gained: 1,500**

Harry blinked at the rate he was gaining levels before shrugging and deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did it work?" A voice asked in a whispery tone.

"Yes," Another voice whispered.

"Good, it's about time we got some entertainment!" Another voice cackled in glee before he was slapped upside the head by another of the disembodied robed ones.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you like this story. Don't worry, Harry will stop growing so fast once he reaches level 10, it will start upping the amount by 200 at level 10 and 300 at level 15.**

**So far, I haven't decided where will be the cutoff point for the leveling. I plan on giving the other players levels as well.**

**Enjoy the story and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter of my Harry LIAG fic. I haven't gotten to look at the response for the first chapter yet, but I hope that it is good! **

**Anyway, this chapter will contain Diagon and Knockturn alleys. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See first one. Nothing has changed yet.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry headed to Diagon alley by tricking his aunt and uncle into bringing him to London.

Harry ended up escaping almost thirty seconds after they had gotten to London, and he wasn't going back until next year at the earliest.

Harry opened the door to Diagon alley and blinked as something happened.

**Congratulations! You have gotten the 'Get to Diagon Alley trophy'**

**Exp gained: +1500**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +100**

**Health: 200**

**Magic: 230**

**Stamina: 170**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +20**

**Parseltongue: level 2 10 points**

**Magic senses: Level 2 10 points**

**Animagus: Level 2 10 points**

**Potions master: Level 4 30 points**

**Alchemist: Level 3 30 points**

**Enchanter: Level 2 10 points**

**Seer: Level 2 10 points**

**Warder: Level 1 0 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 1 0 points**

**Trap maker: Level 1 0 points**

**Beast master: Level 1 0 points**

**Leader: Level 1 0 points**

**Dark arts: Level 1 0 points**

**Financer: Level 1 0 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 1 0 points**

**Quick reader: Level 1 0 points**

**Gardener: Level 3 20 points**

**Chef: Level 3 20 points**

**Total Level: 6**

**To next level: 900**

**Exp gained: 3,000**

Harry smirked as he felt the power up, but then he realized something, he had to study as well.

Harry shrugged off the thought before continuing on his way, his first stop was Gringotts.

Harry walked through Gringotts and was surprised to see an upgrade by the teller.

Harry grabbed the upgrade and then talked to the teller about his vaults.

**Finance +2 Curse breaker +2 Warder +2 Enchanter: +2 Magic: +50**

**Congratulations! You have found the second upgrade! **

**Exp: 500**

**To next level: 400**

"Good evening, Mr. Potter what can I do for you?" The goblin asked.

The screen then paused and a screen came up.

**Status**

**Finances**

**Property**

Harry blinked at that and chose 'Status.'

**Would you like to emancipate yourself?**

Harry smirked and said, "Yes."

Harry immediately felt the magic that was tying him down go away and he felt his connection to Privett Drive go away.

**Congratulations! You have emancipated yourself and the Dursleys have been written out! +1500**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +100**

**Health: 250**

**Magic: 300**

**Stamina: 200**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +20**

**Parseltongue: level 2 10 points**

**Magic senses: Level 2 10 points**

**Animagus: Level 2 10 points**

**Potions master: Level 4 30 points**

**Alchemist: Level 3 20 points**

**Enchanter: Level 4 30 points**

**Seer: Level 2 10 points**

**Warder: Level 3 20 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 3 20 points**

**Trap maker: Level 2 10 points**

**Beast master: Level 2 10 points**

**Leader: Level 1 0 points**

**Dark arts: Level 1 0 points**

**Financer: Level 3 20 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 1 0 points**

**Quick reader: Level 1 0 points**

**Gardener: Level 3 20 points**

**Chef: Level 3 20 points**

**Total Level: 8**

**To next level: 1000**

**Exp gained: 5,000**

Harry was surprised at how quick that he was leveling but then wondered how many levels there actually were.

Harry then checked his finances and got another upgrade when he went to his main vault. He also got some exp.

**Finance +2 Warder +2 Alchemist: +2 Magic Senses +2**

**Exp: 500**

**Congratulations! You have activated your vault. You can now get gold while you are outside of your vault!**

**Exp: 500**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +50**

**Health: 250 **

**Magic: 300**

**Stamina: 250**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +10**

**Parseltongue: level 2 10 points**

**Magic senses: Level 4 30 points**

**Animagus: Level 2 10 points**

**Potions master: Level 4 30 points**

**Alchemist: Level 5 40 points**

**Enchanter: Level 4 30 points**

**Seer: Level 2 10 points**

**Warder: Level 5 40 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 3 20 points**

**Trap maker: Level 2 10 points**

**Beast master: Level 2 10 points**

**Leader: Level 2 10 points**

**Dark arts: Level 1 0 points**

**Financer: Level 5 40 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 1 0 points**

**Quick reader: Level 1 0 points**

**Gardener: Level 3 20 points**

**Chef: Level 3 20 points**

**Total Level: 9**

**To next level: 1200**

**Exp gained: 5,000**

**Congratulations! You have unlocked the extra perks for Warder, Financer, and Alchemist.**

**Perks to spend: 3**

**Warder:**

**Ward maker/breaker: 1/5**

**Quick Ward: Locked level 15 warder**

**Financer:**

**Speech: 1/5**

**Investment: Locked level 15 speech**

**Alchemist: **

**Basic: full**

**More ingredients: Locked-level 15 alchemist**

Harry blinked at the fact that he had only gained one level instead of the two that he had been getting.

Harry then shrugged and headed to get his stuff for school.

Harry decided to go to get his wand first.

"Good evening, Mr. Ollivander," Harry greeted.

Ollivander had tried to sneak up on him, but Harry noticed it.

"Here for your wand, Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

"Let's get started," Ollivander said.

Like last time, with each wand that he tried, Ollivander got more excited.

"Let's try this one, Holly and Phoenix feather." Ollivander stated.

Harry tried it this time, only for nothing to happen.

Ollivander took it and thought. "I think we may need to create your wand."

Harry blinked at the difference from last time and then continued following Ollivander down the stairs to his shop.

"Okay, how you create your wand is that you pick the wood that feels the most comfortable, channel your magic into the wood and make it your own, and then pick your core." Ollivander stated.

"How does the core get into the wand?" Harry asked.

"You get the core and put it in this slip, which is then charmed to close itself shut." Ollivander explained.

"Has the core ever come out before?" Harry asked curiously.

Ollivander thought for a moment and said, "No, I have never heard of it happening."

Harry looked around the room and tried to pick the wood that was calling out to him. He finally headed to the ancient pine.

When Harry touched the wood, the screen popped up again.

**Ancient Pine: Charms unlocked! Charms + 10 Magic: +100**

Harry just shrugged it off and headed to two cores, a grey feather and a vile of blood.

The screen came up again at that point.

**Dark phoenix feather: Dark arts +10 Health +100**

**Unicorn blood: Defense +10 Transfiguration +10 Runes +10 Warding +10 Stamina: +100**

**You have created a dark wand! Exp: +1000**

**You have gotten a wand! Exp: +500**

**You have created a wand! Exp: +2000**

**Unlocked avatar! Harry Ollivander**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +50**

**Health: 400 **

**Magic: 400**

**Stamina: 350**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +10**

**Parseltongue: level 2 10 points**

**Magic senses: Level 4 30 points**

**Animagus: Level 2 10 points**

**Potions master: Level 4 30 points**

**Alchemist: Level 5 40 points**

**Enchanter: Level 4 30 points**

**Seer: Level 2 10 points**

**Warder: Level 15 140 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 3 20 points**

**Trap maker: Level 2 10 points**

**Beast master: Level 2 10 points**

**Leader: Level 2 10 points**

**Dark arts: Level 10 90 points**

**Financer: Level 5 40 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 2 10 points**

**Quick reader: Level 1 0 points**

**Gardener: Level 3 20 points**

**Chef: Level 3 20 points**

**Defense: Level 10 90 points**

**Charms: Level 10 90 points**

**Runes: Level 10 90 points**

**Transfigurations: Level 10` 90 points**

**Total Level: 10**

**To next level: 1000**

**Exp gotten: 8500**

**Perks to spend: 7**

**Warder:**

**Ward maker/breaker: 1/5**

**Quick Ward: full**

**Novice warder: 1/2**

**Object warder: 1/2**

**Financer:**

**Speech: 1/5**

**Investment: Locked level 15 speech**

**Alchemist: **

**Basic: full**

**More ingredients: Locked-level 15 alchemist**

**Transfiguration:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: 1/2**

**Longer: 1/2**

**Speed: 1/2**

**Charms:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: 0/2**

**Mind: 0/3**

**Body: 0/3**

**Dark arts: **

**Basic-0/1**

**Runes:**

**Basic-0/1**

**Defense:**

**Basic: 0/1**

**Congratulations! You are level 10! For every five levels after this, a level requires twice as much Exp!**

Harry blinked at the power up that he had gotten before he headed to the next place, Florrish and Botts.

Harry headed in there and got his school books before he started reading them.

Once Harry had gotten to page five in each book, he had gotten an upgrade for each subject.

**Charms+2 Transfiguration+2 Warding+2 Seer+2 Beast Master+2 Runes:+2 Defense+2 Alchemy+2**

**You have gotten your school books (1): +100**

**Avatar unlocked! Granger Harry**

Harry blinked at the name of the avatar that he had gotten before he continued on his way and went to the Owl Emporium to get an owl.

Harry immediately went to Hedwig before he saw a snake as well. Harry chose both and bought them both; he had also gotten two books on care for the animals.

**Got Hedwig! Beast Master+2 Exp: 200**

**Got Naga! Parseltongue +2 Exp: 200**

**Books gotten! Parseltongue +2 Beast Master +2 Exp: 500**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +50**

**Health: 400 **

**Magic: 400**

**Stamina: 400**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +10**

**Parseltongue: level 6 50 points**

**Magic senses: Level 4 30 points**

**Animagus: Level 2 10 points**

**Potions master: Level 4 30 points**

**Alchemist: Level 5 40 points**

**Enchanter: Level 4 30 points**

**Seer: Level 2 10 points**

**Warder: Level 15 140 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 3 20 points**

**Trap maker: Level 2 10 points**

**Beast master: Level 5 40 points**

**Leader: Level 2 10 points**

**Dark arts: Level 10 90 points**

**Financer: Level 5 40 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 2 10 points**

**Quick reader: Level 2 10 points**

**Gardener: Level 3 20 points**

**Chef: Level 3 20 points**

**Defense: Level 10 90 points**

**Charms: Level 10 90 points**

**Runes: Level 10 90 points**

**Transfigurations: Level 10` 90 points**

**Total Level: 10**

**To next level: 1000**

**Exp gotten: 8500**

**Perks to spend: 9**

**Warder:**

**Ward maker/breaker: 1/5**

**Quick Ward: full**

**Novice warder: full**

**Object warder: full**

**Financer:**

**Speech: 1/5**

**Investment: Locked level 15 speech**

**Alchemist: **

**Basic: full**

**More ingredients: Locked-level 15 alchemist**

**Transfiguration:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Longer: full**

**Speed: full**

**Charms:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Mind: 0/3**

**Body: 0/3**

**Dark arts: **

**Basic-0/1**

**Runes:**

**Basic-0/1**

**Defense:**

**Basic: 0/1**

**Parseltongue:**

**Basic: full**

**All serpents: locked-level 15**

**Beast Master:**

**Basic: full**

**Familiars: Locked-level 15**

**Total level: 11**

**Exp required: 3200**

**Exp gotten: 9500**

Harry smirked at the information before he continued onto Madame Makin's where he would meet the ferret for the first time. Harry resolved not to alienate the Ferret this time around.

Harry walked into the shop and started getting fitted before Malfoy started talking.

"First year at Hogwarts too?" He asked.

"Yup, I hope it will be interesting." Harry said cheerfully.

Draco nodded enthusiastically to that sentiment, "I started working on magic when I was younger so I hope that something happens at Hogwarts!" He cheered.

"Be careful what you wish for." Harry warned him.

Draco nodded solemnly, "Of course, my uncle wished to go away for a holiday in someplace warm and he was thrown into a volcano by his magic, we were barely able to save him."

"Really?" Harry asked, never knowing that.

"Yeah, so, anyway, what type are you?" Draco asked.

"Half-blood," Harry answered. "Father was a pureblood and my mother was a muggleborn, of a first generation wizard."

"First generation wizard?" Draco echoed confusedly.

"Sounds a lot better than muggle or mudblood." Harry answered with a shrug.

"True," Draco responded after a few moments of thought. "I suppose I never thought of how they would respond to being called that."

"Most wizards don't, even first generations use that term." Harry said with a shrug, not even worrying about it.

"What I don't understand are why wizards alienate squibs." Harry responded.

Draco sneered at that before composing himself, "Could you explain that sentiment?"

"Of course, squibs still have magic; they just have low levels of it that only allow them to do potions. That actually makes them a good monetary source of income and would give us a lot more potion masters. They could even make some breakthroughs in enchanting." Harry exclaimed.

Draco was surprised at such a good argument and thought of each of the points before agreeing with him. "That would explain why the innovations in potions have slowed down over the last couple of years."

"I've heard that the Flamels can't use magic and look how far they got, they're immortal!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco looked taken aback by that before he remembered that he had read that in a book somewhere as well.

Draco was then called by his mother and started to leave before he turned back all of a sudden and said, "What's your name? Mine's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry laughed at the introduction and said, "Sorry, it's just that that's a line in a mundane movie. Name's Harry Potter."

Draco stumbled over his feet at that before he smiled at Harry and said, "I made a friend with Harry Potter without even bloody realizing it."

Harry laughed uproariously at that.

**Congratulations! You have made friends with Draco Malfoy (Good)! **

**+5 Dark Arts**

**Exp gained: +1500**

**Total Exp: 11,000**

**To next level: 1,700**

**Avatar unlocked! Harry Malfoy, a master at the Dark Arts.**

Harry blinked at that before continuing on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped to the train station and Harry looked around in shock before shrugging and walking to the train. He ignored the Weasleys and met Draco near the back.

"Hey, Draco, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, do you need a compartment?" Draco asked.

"Yup, I don't have one yet. Do you know of one?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Come in here, it's normally a Slytherin, but we'd gladly accept a Ravenclaw." Draco answered with a shrug.

"How do we know what house we'll be in already?" Harry asked.

"We don't, we can just guess." Malfoy answered with a shrug.

Harry walked through the door and was surprised to find that the room was nearly full and that Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere in sight.

"We wouldn't have had these two spaces if dad had gotten his way." Draco said. "They would have been filled with my bodyguards who would have forced their way into Slytherin."

Harry nodded in acceptance, not being able to picture this Malfoy willingly staying with those two imbeciles.

"Oi! Let's introduce ourselves!" Draco shouted at the group.

A girl who introduced herself as Tracy was the first one up. "My name's Tracey Davis! I like horses, Daphne, and my friends. I dislike arrogant people or any type of ists people."

Harry blinked at the odd introduction as the girl (Daphne) smacked her hand on her head.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass. My likes and Dislikes are of no concern to you."

"My name is Blaise Zabini and I am the same as Daphne." Blaise introduced herself.

"Name's Harry Potter. I still need to figure out if you'll be fan girls or not before I count you friendly enough to say my likes and dislikes." Harry greeted.

The girls grumbled but could understand that he would want to know how they would act before he would give a straight answer.

**Made friends with the Vipers! **

**Exp: +4,500**

**Level up!**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +50**

**Health: 410 **

**Magic: 420**

**Stamina: 420**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +10**

**Parseltongue: level 6 50 points**

**Magic senses: Level 4 30 points**

**Animagus: Level 3 20 points**

**Potions master: Level 4 30 points**

**Alchemist: Level 5 40 points**

**Enchanter: Level 4 30 points**

**Seer: Level 2 10 points**

**Warder: Level 15 140 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 3 20 points**

**Trap maker: Level 2 10 points**

**Beast master: Level 5 40 points**

**Leader: Level 2 10 points**

**Dark arts: Level 15 140 points**

**Financer: Level 5 40 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 2 10 points**

**Quick reader: Level 2 10 points**

**Gardener: Level 3 20 points**

**Chef: Level 3 20 points**

**Defense: Level 10 90 points**

**Charms: Level 10 90 points**

**Runes: Level 10 90 points**

**Transfigurations: Level 10` 90 points**

**Total Level: 11**

**To next level: 1000**

**Exp gotten: 8500**

**Perks to spend: 9**

**Warder:**

**Ward maker/breaker: 1/5**

**Quick Ward: full**

**Novice warder: full**

**Object warder: full**

**Financer:**

**Speech: 1/5**

**Investment: Locked level 15 speech**

**Alchemist: **

**Basic: full**

**More ingredients: Locked-level 15 alchemist**

**Transfiguration:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Longer: full**

**Speed: full**

**Charms:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Mind: full**

**Body: full**

**Dark arts: **

**Basic-full**

**Runes:**

**Basic-full**

**Defense:**

**Basic: full**

**Parseltongue:**

**Basic: full**

**All serpents: locked-level 15**

**Beast Master:**

**Basic: full**

**Familiars: Locked-level 15**

**Total level: 12**

**Exp required: 600**

**Exp gotten: 15,500**

Harry noticed that he only had six hundred points left and smirked, realizing that if he could become friends with Hermione, he could become the next level.

Of course, he also wanted to become friends with her and shy her away from Gryffindor so he could still be friends with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later on the train and the group had fallen into silence.

Then, as if sensing that things had become quiet, Neville and Hermione popped into the room.

"Have you seen a toad, Neville here lost one." Hermione said.

"I haven't seen one, but if you got a prefect to use the accio spell, you could find it." Harry said.

Hermione looked gob smacked at that before she finally asked, "Accio spell?"

Harry just nodded in understanding and the rest of the crowd was asleep.

"First generation witch?" Harry asked.

"What's that?" Hermione asked confused.

"A term that I would use for Muggleborns as that term makes them sound worse." Harry said.

Hermione nodded and said, "I hadn't thought about it from that aspect, but, now that you've mentioned it, you're right about the term."

"Name's Harry," Harry introduced.

"Hermione," Hermione responded.

"Hope to see you in Ravenclaw!" Harry laughed.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor myself." Hermione said, "Dumbledore was in it."

"Just because someone else was in it doesn't mean that you have to be. Just let whatever sorts you do your work." Harry stated.

"I suppose that would be best, if it worked this wrong, why change it." Hermione said.

Harry nodded in agreement to that before saying, "Who's that?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville introduced himself.

"You already heard my name." Harry said.

Neville nodded and said, "I'm probably going to be in Hufflepuff."

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Harry asked confused, acting like he hadn't already heard this conversation.

"I've heard that they were no good." Neville said.

Harry snorted and said, "If it was no good, the house wouldn't be here."

Neville gave that some thought before saying, "I suppose it would be good to take your advice then."

Harry beamed as the two of them walked away.

**Congratulations! You have made friends with Hermione and Neville.**

**Exp: +3,000 Gardening+5**

**Avatar Unlocked! Harry Longbottom**

**Level up!**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +50**

**Health: 430 **

**Magic: 440**

**Stamina: 430**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +10**

**Parseltongue: level 6 50 points**

**Magic senses: Level 4 30 points**

**Animagus: Level 3 20 points**

**Potions master: Level 4 30 points**

**Alchemist: Level 5 40 points**

**Enchanter: Level 4 30 points**

**Seer: Level 3 20 points**

**Warder: Level 15 140 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 3 20 points**

**Trap maker: Level 2 10 points**

**Beast master: Level 5 40 points**

**Leader: Level 2 10 points**

**Dark arts: Level 15 140 points**

**Financer: Level 5 40 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 2 10 points**

**Quick reader: Level 2 10 points**

**Gardener: Level 8 70 points**

**Chef: Level 3 20 points**

**Defense: Level 10 90 points**

**Charms: Level 10 90 points**

**Runes: Level 10 90 points**

**Transfigurations: Level 10` 90 points**

**Total Level: 13**

**To next level: 1,600**

**Exp gotten: 18,500**

**Perks to spend: 10**

**Warder:**

**Ward maker/breaker: 1/5**

**Quick Ward: full**

**Novice warder: full**

**Object warder: full**

**Financer:**

**Speech: 4/5**

**Investment: Locked level 15 speech**

**Alchemist: **

**Basic: full**

**More ingredients: Locked-level 15 alchemist**

**Transfiguration:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Longer: full**

**Speed: full**

**Object: full**

**Charms:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Mind: full**

**Body: full**

**Animation: full**

**Dark arts: **

**Basic-full**

**Runes:**

**Basic-full**

**Defense:**

**Basic: full**

**Parseltongue:**

**Basic: full**

**All serpents: locked-level 15**

**Beast Master:**

**Basic: full**

**Familiars: Locked-level 15**

**Gardener:**

**Basic: full**

**Total level: 13**

**Exp required: 1,600**

**Exp gotten: 18,500**

Harry frowned, realizing that the amount of Exp required to get to the next level had gone up since the beginning.

Harry then just shrugged and read through the books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry finally got to the castle and looked at all the ghosts in a bored manner.

Ron Weasley couldn't find him since Harry had hidden himself with the 'future snakes.'

It was quite amazing how oblivious someone could be.

Harry snickered at everyone's reaction to the sorting method.

Many of the people were the same except Hermione was now a Ravenclaw and Neville was now a Hufflepuff. He was very happy for his two friends.

Hermione looked like she would fit in nicely with a class with people like her who loved to study. Some of them were already talking about the theories and people in the hall. She saw him staring and waved at him. Harry waved back, happy for one of his first friends.

Harry then checked on Neville and found that he was friends with Justin, Hannah, and Susan. Harry was glad that Neville had found friends in his new house. It would help him get over his shyness.

Harry was then called up by the hat.

'So we meet again, Mr. Potter.' The hat said in his mind.

'Again,' Harry said, playing dumb with the hat.

'I was sent here by the same people that sent you here, don't worry,' the hat replied.

Harry gave a sigh of relief before the hat said, 'I am to be the final part of the prologue of the game. I am to place you in a house, so which do you want?'

Harry said, 'I want Ravenclaw so that I will be able to stay with my friends.'

'Very well, it shall be…RAVENCLAW!" The Hat yelled out the end.

Everyone at the Ravenclaw table and all of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table clapped, while Dumbledore looked like he was about to blow a gasket in rage.

**Prologue completed!**

**Charms +10**

**Avatar Unlocked! Ravenclaw Harry!**

**Exp: +10,000**

**Level up!**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +100**

**Health: 460 **

**Magic: 490**

**Stamina: 450**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +20**

**Parseltongue: level 6 50 points**

**Magic senses: Level 4 30 points**

**Animagus: Level 3 20 points**

**Potions master: Level 4 30 points**

**Alchemist: Level 5 40 points**

**Enchanter: Level 4 30 points**

**Seer: Level 3 20 points**

**Warder: Level 15 140 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 3 20 points**

**Trap maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Beast master: Level 5 40 points**

**Leader: Level 3 20 points**

**Dark arts: Level 15 140 points**

**Financer: Level 5 40 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 2 10 points**

**Quick reader: Level 2 10 points**

**Gardener: Level 8 70 points**

**Chef: Level 3 20 points**

**Defense: Level 10 90 points**

**Charms: Level 20 90 points**

**Runes: Level 10 90 points**

**Transfigurations: Level 10` 90 points**

**Total Level: 13**

**To next level: 1,600**

**Exp gotten: 18,500**

**Perks to spend: 10**

**Warder:**

**Ward maker/breaker: full**

**Quick Ward: full**

**Novice warder: full**

**Object warder: full**

**Financer:**

**Speech: full**

**Investment: Locked level 15 speech**

**Alchemist: **

**Basic: full**

**More ingredients: Locked-level 15 alchemist**

**Transfiguration:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Longer: full**

**Speed: full**

**Object: full**

**Charms:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Mind: full**

**Body: full**

**Animation: full**

**Theory: full**

**Practical: 2/3**

**Dark arts: **

**Basic-full**

**Rituals: 0/5**

**Elements: 0/5**

**Dark animals: 0/5**

**Blood magic: 0/10**

**Runes:**

**Basic-full**

**Defense:**

**Basic: full**

**Parseltongue:**

**Basic: full**

**All serpents: locked-level 15**

**Beast Master:**

**Basic: full**

**Familiars: Locked-level 15**

**Gardener:**

**Basic: full**

**Total level: 15**

**Exp required: 4,600**

**Exp gotten: 28,500**

Harry sighed, realizing that it was going to be harder to up his level than it was before.

**Done! Please enjoy the second chapter and the completed prologue of Harry LIAG!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Harry LIAG!**

**The same pairings, warnings, and disclaimer are here!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry blinked as he walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He was bombarded with questions a few minutes later.

"Enough!" A female prefect finally barked out at the group.

"But Penelope," One of the other sixth years whined.

"I said that's enough, just look at Mr. Potter." Penelope said.

And with that, the Ravenclaw house actually looked at Harry and was surprised to see that he was in shock for a few seconds.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Potter," Penelope said sadly.

"It's alright, it probably would have happened anywhere." Harry said sadly, still hating his fame despite being in another life.

"That's true enough, it looks like the saying is true though," Penelope said.

"What saying is that?" Harry asked, having not heard of one before.

"Sometimes fame is the curse of the Gods." Penelope said.

"Whoever made that saying up was dead right." Harry said.

With that, Penelope walked away and left Harry. A screen then popped up.

**Congratulations! You are friends with Penelope Clearwater!**

**Exp: +1,500 Finances +5**

**Avatar Unlocked! Harry Clearwater**

Harry blinked at that before wondering what Harry Clearwater would be like.

Harry shrugged off the thought and decided to focus on getting to his bed.

Harry got to his bed at Ravenclaw and was surprised that the rooms in Ravenclaw were singles and not all packed together like Gryffindor.

Harry was even more surprised when the Charms teacher taught them a few charms that would give them privacy.

**Privacy charm learned: +500 **

**Disillusion charm learned: +500 **

**Detection charm learned: +500 **

Harry blinked at the fact that spells gave him points whenever he learned them, but then he fell asleep for the first time since he got to this world.

**Save?**

Harry clicked yes at that, wanting to make sure that he had a starting place for the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was their first day of classes and Harry had to find his way to Potions.

Harry found his way in right on time.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Snape said, "at least you understand punctuality."

Harry just said, "yes, sir," and sat down, not wanting to get into trouble yet.

The class was pretty much the same. The group made the boil cure and Harry actually made a pretty good one this time.

**Survived 1****st**** potions class without points docked from Snape! **

**Exp: +500 +5 potions**

**Avatar unlocked! Potions Master Harry**

**Boil cure potion learned! +500**

Harry blinked at the fact that surviving potions was an achievement before shrugging, realizing how hard it was to not get a scathing response from Snape.

Harry headed to his second class of the day, which was Transfiguration.

McGonagall gave her same lecture and said the same things. They also did the same Transfiguration as before.

Harry got the Transfiguration on the third try before even Hermione that time. He then had to transform the needle back.

Harry ended up getting awarded fifty points to Ravenclaw for that Transfiguration.

**Challenge completed! Throughout the game there will be challenges that will give you extra points.**

**Challenge: Ravenclaw lead: get fifty points for Ravenclaw.**

**Exp: +1,000 +5 Transfiguration**

**Match Transfigured! **

**Exp: +500**

**Level up!**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +50**

**Health: 500 **

**Magic: 500**

**Stamina: 450**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +10**

**Parseltongue: level 6 50 points**

**Magic senses: Level 4 30 points**

**Animagus: Level 3 20 points**

**Potions master: Level 9 80 points**

**Alchemist: Level 5 40 points**

**Enchanter: Level 4 30 points**

**Seer: Level 3 20 points**

**Warder: Level 15 140 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 3 20 points**

**Trap maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Beast master: Level 5 40 points**

**Leader: Level 3 20 points**

**Dark arts: Level 15 140 points**

**Financer: Level 10 90 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 3 20 points**

**Quick reader: Level 2 10 points**

**Gardener: Level 8 70 points**

**Chef: Level 3 20 points**

**Defense: Level 10 90 points**

**Charms: Level 20 90 points**

**Runes: Level 10 90 points**

**Transfigurations: Level 15` 140 points**

**Total Level: 13**

**To next level: 1,600**

**Exp gotten: 18,500**

**Perks to spend: 11**

**Warder:**

**Ward maker/breaker: full**

**Quick Ward: full**

**Novice warder: full**

**Object warder: full**

**House warder: locked**

**Financer:**

**Speech: full**

**Investment: Locked level 15 speech**

**Alchemist: **

**Basic: full**

**More ingredients: Locked-level 15 alchemist**

**Transfiguration:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Longer: full**

**Speed: full**

**Object: full**

**Charms:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Mind: full**

**Body: full**

**Animation: full**

**Theory: full**

**Practical: 2/3**

**Dark arts: **

**Basic-full**

**Rituals: 3/5**

**Elements: 2/5**

**Dark animals: 2/5**

**Blood magic: 3/10**

**Runes:**

**Basic-full**

**Defense:**

**Basic: full**

**Parseltongue:**

**Basic: full**

**All serpents: locked-level 15**

**Beast Master:**

**Basic: full**

**Familiars: Locked-level 15**

**Gardener:**

**Basic: full**

**Potions Master:**

**Basic: Full**

**Ingredient Power: 1/5**

**Total level: 16**

**Exp required: 8,100**

**Exp gotten: 34,000**

Harry blinked at the power up and then realized the amount of Exp had doubled. He then realized that the same thing had happened during the tenth level. He then had a thought about the amount of Exp. It must have doubled with each five times that he leveled.

Harry shrugged and went to bed that night in order to get through the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Harry had charms and Defense. Harry had both of them at the beginning of the day and then he had Astronomy for that night and the next night.

He also saw a flier for new classes (extra) that he signed up for. He got Care, divination, runes, arithmacy, warding, and enchanting. There weren't any others for first years that could sign up for.

Harry then rushed to breakfast before going to charms.

The charms class was pretty basic with the basic cleaning charm taught.

Harry got it by the end of class and studied for defense with the time he got at the end.

**Cleaning charm! Exp: +500**

Harry then rushed to Defense and got in the door just before class started. It turned out that he had two classes with the Gryffindors. That would make it hard to make friends with the twins and the flaming phoenixes (as the three chasers were called).

The class went by pretty fast with Harry getting the Lumos charm and then getting the Nox charm at the end of the class.

**Lumos spell! Exp: +500**

**Nox spell! Exp: +500**

Harry had the rest of the day for extra classes. For that day, he had Care and Divination.

The first class was taught by the previous professor before Harry got Hagrid and Harry was actually very impressed with the class. He could imagine that with Hagrid teaching it, it would be much worse.

Harry ended up learning about different magical bugs that lived in the area.

Harry also found an upgrade in the ground.

**Found upgrade!**

**Beast Master! +2 Potions Master +2 Parseltongue +2**

**Exp: +500**

**Learned about bugs!**

**Exp: +500**

Harry ended up going to Divination the next class and found that Trelawney didn't do death threats in the first year classes.

Harry learned about scrying and found the location of an upgrade.

After class, Harry rushed to go get it.

Harry found it at the sixth floor corridor.

**Upgrade found!**

**Seer +2 Eidetic Memory +2 Quick Reader +2**

**Exp: +500**

**Scrying learned! **

**Exp: +500**

Harry smirked at that and headed to dinner.

He used the chance at dinner to form a study club with his friends and was surprised that he had earned a challenge for it.

**Challenge completed! **

**Challenge: Become a club leader for your friends in 1****st**** year.**

**Exp: +1000**

**Leader +2**

Harry then headed to astronomy. He had read the books on the way and while he was at the Leaky Cauldron for the last two weeks.

He was surprised that the reason that he was behind in the original timeline was because he didn't have the knowledge necessary in it.

Harry did exponentially better for that class this time around. He was able to answer every question asked and find all of the stars that they needed to find.

The teacher was able to tell that he was the best in her class with ease.

**Challenge completed! **

**Challenge: Best in 1****st**** year**

**Exp: +2,000 +5 for all classes.**

**Astronomy class completed!**

**Astronomer Harry unlocked!**

**Exp: +1,000**

Harry smirked as he realized that he only had a little bit until he got to the next level.

Harry fell asleep that day and started the next class that day. He also started the study club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Thursday, he only had Herbology and his extra two, so this was the day that he did the club.

Herbology was easy for him and he ended up showing the screen again.

**Herbology completed!**

**Learned about cloves and spice plants!**

**Exp: +500**

Harry ended up finally leveling up in his study club.

"So, here's how we are going to divide this. I'm best at Astronomy, Neville's got Herbology, Daphne's got potions, Tracey's got Care of Magical creatures, Draco's got Transfiguration, Hermione's got charms, Blaise has the theoretical portion of Defense and I'll get practical." Harry said.

"Are we good with that?" Harry asked everyone.

Everyone just nodded and continued through that.

They ended up improving a lot throughout that class, even though he didn't level in the specific areas, he still got better at them.

At the end of the study club, he finally leveled.

**Study club's first class completed!**

**Exp: +2,000**

**Level up!**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +50**

**Health: 500 **

**Magic: 500**

**Stamina: 500**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +10**

**Parseltongue: level 8 70 points**

**Magic senses: Level 4 30 points**

**Animagus: Level 3 20 points**

**Potions master: Level 14 130 points**

**Alchemist: Level 5 40 points**

**Enchanter: Level 9 80 points**

**Seer: Level 10 90 points**

**Warder: Level 20 190 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 8 70 points**

**Trap maker: Level 8 70 points**

**Beast master: Level 12 110 points**

**Leader: Level 5 40 points**

**Dark arts: Level 15 140 points**

**Financer: Level 10 90 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 5 40 points**

**Quick reader: Level 4 30 points**

**Gardener: Level 13 120 points**

**Chef: Level 3 20 points**

**Defense: Level 15 140 points**

**Charms: Level 25 240 points**

**Runes: Level 15 140 points**

**Transfigurations: Level 20 190 points**

**Total Level: 17**

**To next level: 8,500**

**Exp gotten: 43,000**

**Perks to spend: 19**

**Warder:**

**Ward maker/breaker: full**

**Quick Ward: full**

**Novice warder: full**

**Object warder: full**

**House warder: locked**

**Financer:**

**Speech: full**

**Investment: Locked level 15 speech**

**Alchemist: **

**Basic: full**

**More ingredients: Locked-level 15 alchemist**

**Transfiguration:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Longer: full**

**Speed: full**

**Object: full**

**Charms:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Mind: full**

**Body: full**

**Animation: full**

**Theory: full**

**Practical: 2/3**

**Dark arts: **

**Basic-full**

**Rituals: 3/5**

**Elements: 3/5**

**Dark animals: 3/5**

**Blood magic: 3/10**

**Runes:**

**Basic-full**

**Defense:**

**Basic: full**

**Parseltongue:**

**Basic: full**

**All serpents: locked-level 15**

**Beast Master:**

**Basic: full**

**Familiars: Locked-level 15**

**Gardener:**

**Basic: full**

**Potions Master:**

**Basic: Full**

**Ingredient Power: full**

**Enchanter:**

**Basic: Full**

**Object: Full**

**Seer:**

**Basic:full**

**Scrying:full**

**Future sight: locked**

**Curse maker:**

**Basic: Full**

**Novice: locked**

**Trap maker:**

**Basic: full**

**Novice: Locked**

**Eidetic memory:**

**Basic: full**

**Novice locked**

**Leader: Basic**

**Novice: locked**

**Total level: 17**

**Exp required: 8,500**

**Exp gotten: 43,000**

Harry smirked at the fact that he had finally leveled up again. And the worst part was that he still had Runes, Enchanting, Warding, and arithmacy.

Harry did all four that afternoon so that he could work better and have Friday mostly free.

He ended up getting **Exp: +2,000 **

**Learned basic math! **

**Learned Detection ward**

**Learned minor steel enchantment**

**Learned ancient defense rune**

Harry had just had used the Friday classes to study as they were mostly review at that point. The weekend was also pretty boring.

He spent the next few weeks at Hogwarts this way to get into the swing of things. Halloween was when things started heating up.

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Harry LIAG, I am going to look at more stories after this, but I just felt like getting this chapter out. See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Harry LIAG story. I have gotten some complaints about the rate of leveling or the amount of space the leveling takes out of a chapter and I only have this to say in response to these complaints: The leveling is going to slow down. If you have noticed, in the first two chapters there were many levels and now that it has hit level 15, it has slowed down a good bit.**

**There were only two levels last time and the time before there were fifteen in two chapters, can you really complain about that? **

**Harry would have to be godlike due to the amount of bad guys that he has to face, I mean, he has to face Voldemort in his first year. In cannon, he got lucky, however, in this, I won't have him rely on luck to beat him.**

**Same disclaimer, warnings, and pairings.**

**Chapter 4**

Over the next few weeks, nothing major happened in his classes.

Harry had gotten a good 3000 Exp for his leveling over the last few weeks and he was proud of the fact. Not that he had anyone to brag to as he couldn't tell someone about it without sounding insane. What was he supposed to say, "I am stuck in a video game and you are all characters in it that give me Exp and that was why I became your friend."

Harry had also noticed changes between this world and the last, or he had just never noticed them in the first world.

For one thing, there was the matter of the extra classes that he was able to take and study with supervision from the teachers. That wasn't there in the original world, or, if it was, it would explain why Hagrid had immediately started on Hippogriffs. It would also explain why there seemed to be no foundation for Divination in third year.

Another change was that Ron was more arrogant than ever, even going so far as to try to claim that he was friends with Harry and think that he would just go along with it without any complaint.

The final change that he had noticed was that Dumbledore always seemed to be glaring into nothing and that he got a sharp pain in his head whenever Dumbledore would look at him. Afterwards, Dumbledore would glare even harder than before. Harry had never heard anything like that.

Harry didn't get into the Quiditch team this year as Gryffindor was the team that had its flying classes with Slytherin, and not Ravenclaw. Harry had heard a few teachers muttering about not knowing whether or not Harry was any good at flying this way, and figured that they must have known that his father was good at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was being his usual self that day. Prattling on about nothing and about how good he was at flying or even how much he could eat.

Everyone was disgusted by the second part, even Ron's best mates.

Ron had said a derogatory remark at Hermione and had her rush out of the great hall in tears. No one would talk to him that night and they just let him prattle on and think that they were listening.

Harry then almost bashed his head against the ground in annoyance. He had just remembered something that he had forgotten the last few weeks.

Today was Halloween.

More specifically, today was the day Quirrel would let the troll in to try to get the stone and leave Hermione practically defenseless.

Harry thought through his options for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion.

Harry would have to use all of his knowledge to stop the troll from killing Hermione.

Quirrel would never know what hit him by the end of the year.

This was payback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was crying in the bathroom when she heard it coming. It had large footsteps.

The troll smashed in the door before getting hit by a minor explosion from the floor and the roof.

The troll roared in pain and sent a swing of his club at the wall and smashed the mirror on it, sending glass everywhere.

With every step, the troll was in even more pain than the last time. Each time that he pushed his club out, he seemed to be in even more pain than the last time he had done it.

The troll was on the ground by the time that he got to Hermione, revealing that it had been knocked out by the runes on the ground that Harry had put there a few moments ago.

"Let's get out of here before we're blamed for something." Harry said.

Hermione just nodded in fear, realizing if Harry hadn't been there, she would have died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry went to bed that night and went to his leveling area.

Harry saw that he had leveled and opened up the menu to spend the points that he had gotten from the troll.

He also saw that he had something called a life debt for Hermione.

Harry resolved to check the library for that later on, it could be important.

**Beat up the troll without taking damage! **

**Exp: +10,000**

**Hermione's life debt holder**

**Exp: +5,000**

**Level up!**

**Harry Potter**

**Basic Points to spend: +100**

**Health: 525 **

**Magic: 550**

**Stamina: 525**

**Bonuses:**

**Points to spend: +20**

**Parseltongue: level 8 70 points**

**Magic senses: Level 4 30 points**

**Animagus: Level 4 30 points**

**Potions master: Level 14 130 points**

**Alchemist: Level 5 40 points**

**Enchanter: Level 9 80 points**

**Seer: Level 10 90 points**

**Warder: Level 20 190 points**

**Curse Breaker: Level 8 70 points**

**Trap maker: Level 8 70 points**

**Beast master: Level 12 110 points**

**Leader: Level 5 40 points**

**Dark arts: Level 15 140 points**

**Financer: Level 10 90 points**

**Wand Maker: Level 3 20 points**

**Eidetic memory: Level 5 40 points**

**Quick reader: Level 4 30 points**

**Gardener: Level 13 120 points**

**Chef: Level 4 30 points**

**Defense: Level 15 140 points**

**Charms: Level 25 240 points**

**Runes: Level 15 140 points**

**Transfigurations: Level 20 190 points**

**Total Level: 19**

**To next level: 8,900**

**Exp gotten: 63,000**

**Perks to spend: 38**

**Warder:**

**Ward maker/breaker: full**

**Quick Ward: full**

**Novice warder: full**

**Object warder: full**

**House warder: locked**

**Financer:**

**Speech: full**

**Investment: Locked level 15 speech**

**Alchemist: **

**Basic: full**

**More ingredients: Locked-level 15 alchemist**

**Transfiguration:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Longer: full**

**Speed: full**

**Object: full**

**Practical: full**

**Theory: full**

**Charms:**

**Basic-full**

**Novice: full**

**Mind: full**

**Body: full**

**Animation: full**

**Theory: full**

**Practical: full**

**Dark arts: **

**Basic-full**

**Rituals: full**

**Elements: full**

**Dark animals: full**

**Blood magic: full**

**Theory: Full**

**Practical: Full**

**Runes:**

**Basic-full**

**Theory: Full**

**Practical: full**

**Defense:**

**Basic: full**

**Practical: Full**

**Theory: Full**

**Parseltongue:**

**Basic: full**

**All serpents: locked-level 15**

**Beast Master:**

**Basic: full**

**Familiars: Locked-level 15**

**Gardener:**

**Basic: full**

**Potions Master:**

**Basic: Full**

**Ingredient Power: full**

**Enchanter:**

**Basic: Full**

**Object: Full**

**Seer:**

**Basic:full**

**Scrying:full**

**Future sight: locked**

**Curse maker:**

**Basic: Full**

**Novice: locked**

**Trap maker:**

**Basic: full**

**Novice: Locked**

**Eidetic memory:**

**Basic: full**

**Novice locked**

**Leader: Basic**

**Novice: locked**

**Total level: 19**

**Exp required: 8,900**

**Exp gotten: 63,000**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked triumphant that he had gained a full two levels instead of just the one by beating the troll without any damage.

Harry then headed to the library to find out what a life debt was.

Harry was completely shocked and awed at what he had found out.

A life debt could be used to force someone to do any one thing that they wouldn't normally do. Plus, the debtee had to obey it no matter what and no one could say anything about it.

This was perfect for Harry's plans!

He could use the life debt to force Hermione to believe him about the video game! She would help him without saying anything to anyone about it!

Harry carefully made a plan that would allow him to get her to help him, a bit confusing, but something that he could do with ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Harry laid the foundation of his cunning plan.

He had sent Hermione a note about there being a secret admirer of hers in the library and that he wanted to meet her without anyone else.

Harry had known that Hermione was a romanticist that had read some of her mother's novels about this, and that was why she would go for it without any questions.

Hermione immediately started following the trail to the library.

Harry had purposefully left the book on life debts for Hermione to find and confront him on.

Hermione was one that liked things to be quiet, and that was why she would go to an enclosed, quiet spot and corner him on it, with no chance of someone overhearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was right.

Hermione had cornered him into a broom closet.

"What are you playing at Harry?" Hermione hissed at him.

Harry played dumb and said, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You wrote me that note and then left that book in the library to inform me of it." Hermione said.

"Fine, I did it. I wanted to inform you of that and allow you to get rid of it." Harry said.

"How do I get rid of it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Come on Hermione, I'm not stupid. I know that the reason that it took so long for you to corner me was because you were going to read the rest of the book." Harry said with a sigh.

"That's right; I have to do one thing for you that I wouldn't normally do to help you." Hermione recalled.

Harry nodded and said, "That's why I have a task for you to do."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It says that you will believe me about this life being a video game and that you will help me through it subtlety." Harry said with a nod.

"Why did you choose that?" Hermione asked, confused at the reasoning.

"It fits into three categories that I created when I was thinking about this." Harry said.

"What are they?" Hermione asked.

"The first is that it is something that you wouldn't normally do, hence the video game part." Harry said.

Hermione nodded saying that she understood that part.

"The second is that this second part about you helping me isn't that out of the ordinary." Harry said.

Hermione understood how that could be important and nodded in agreement.

"What was the third category?" Hermione asked when Harry wasn't forthcoming.

"The third part of the category was just one word: Subtlety." Harry answered.

Hermione understood immediately.

"I give the agreement for the life debt to be used this way." Hermione said, starting the contract.

"I give the agreement for her life debt to me be used to Subtlety be used to help me as if my life was a video game." Harry responded.

A flash of light happened and Hermione looked up at him.

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry for your life to be this way!" Hermione cried into his shoulder.

Harry comforted her for a few seconds before telling her that people would think that she was crazy and that she shouldn't tell anyone about it.

Hermione reluctantly agreed to that reasoning.

Harry smiled cheerfully as Hermione walked away, knowing that he had gotten a new ally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day after Halloween was spent checking around the castle and creating a map of it inside of his head.

Harry also checked out about the spots that he knew were ways out of the castle from the cannon universe and was relieved to find that they were all still there.

When Harry went to bed that night, he saw a sign hovering above his bed.

**You have been believed by Hermione!**

**Exp: +3,000**

**Life debt spent! Hermione no longer owes you anything!**

Harry smirked before he went to sleep.

Life was good.

Especially when your life was a video game, like his seemed to be.

**A/N: done! I hope that you all enjoy the newest chapter of my fic! **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
